


Pillow Talk

by thedarkestdaisy



Series: Little Talks [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop it, Bass! If you start crying then I'll start crying!”</p><p>Today Bass receives the best news of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because it's MY BIRTHDAY!  
> That's right! I've revolved around the sun twenty-four times. Isn't that poetic?
> 
> Warning: Bass is an emotional guy. Like super emotional, okay?

Bass wakes up with a start and opens his eyes immediately. He can feel the tremors in his chest formed from a mild panic attack. He breathes in through his nose and holds the oxygen in his lungs before slowly letting it out through chapped lips. Bass can't control it when he snaps out in anger and does something irrational but he can control when he goes into an anxiety attack. He never lets anything go that far.

Things he'd done in his past stay quiet during the daytime but he can't always run from them at night. Treasonous conversations, executions of once close friends, the toll of all the deaths directly and indirectly brought about by his decisions. The journey he and his best friend took to becoming rulers of a new world and then the downfall he slid into after becoming a tyrannous dictator. 

But he is fine now. Sure, he doesn't have nearly enough power as he thought he would when the New Civil War ended, but it's enough for now. Adviser to President Blanchard is probably as high as he can go. Not everyone in the country feels safe knowing that he's the one whispering into Blanchard's ear, but they do know that Sebastian Monroe is trying to walk as straight of a line as he can. 

And he has been, for the most part.

His head turns in his pillow to face Charlie Matheson sleeping in comfort and peace beside him. She radiates warmth from skin to skin contact under a cotton sheet and thin blanket. There has not been a single night spent with Charlie that he hasn't woken up tangled with her in some form or another. He can feel himself hardening but would rather not rouse her just yet. He sighs and rubs his forehead in mild aggravation, conjuring images of Miles pounding his face in if he were to find out about the two of them. 

Bass has talked himself into thinking it was bound to happen. 

Their lives have been intertwined from the moment she was born. 

He remembers coming back home on-leave for his twenty-first birthday with Miles. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. There was a time when Rachel passed Charlie to him and the second she was nestled in his arms she let out an ear-piercing shrill. 

I don't think she likes me very much, he had told Ben and Rachel. 

Miles replied that Charlie must be smart. 

From Sylvania Estates to Philadelphia, to the Tower, New Vegas, the swimming pool, the dead assholes in Potsborro who were going to force themselves on her. Back and forth bickering that left him smiling as she stomped off in exasperation. Whatever she said to Rachel in Willoughby to make the crazy bitch save him. The school, where he came back and saved her only seconds before her untimely death. Unspoken words in firefights and looks that could mean a thousand things to an outsider but held clear meanings between the two of them. The disbelief of catching her with his son and the disconsolate and heart sick feelings he was left with afterwords. When she came back and rescued him and his son in the cage fight. The last night of the war where she dragged his sorry ass on her horse and stayed with him in the army clinic tent as he came out of a concussion while they dug bits of shrapnel out of her side.

Everything comes back to her at some point in time. Bass can see it now as he goes back to connect the dots.

He turns in his pillow to look at her face in the dark moonlit room. She isn't the typical kind of girl he usually went for. They never lasted long because there was always something that needed to be done, a group of people who needed to be trained and lead into battle, and places to keep an eye on during the aftermath. Most of the time the women he briefly shacked up with had been above the age of twenty. They were tall and stacked to the point their breasts were trying to break free and run out of their blouses. Some of them were leaders of clans, and he'll admit it, he got off on their power. A few of them were trying to heal the obvious pit of darkness inside him with their love and sometimes their vaginas.

Charlie is none of these things. Her young age of twenty throws him off sometimes when he has to explain pre- black out references or when she outlasts him in nearly everything besides drinking. But Charlie knows a lot more than people have given her credit for. Now, instead of playing leader to a bunch of mercenaries she assists her uncle with his duties here while he runs around issuing demands from Blanchard or seeing to the people’s safety. Her responsibilities have shifted politically and he often finds himself in her presence while she works with Blanchard to ensure the citizens are content and non-aggressive. She doesn't look like the girls he prefers either. Charlie is just a little over five foot five in her boots. She folds into him like a doll when they touch and he practically loses her in himself. Every interaction he has with her leaves him with something to think about. A smile, a joke, the way she screamed out underneath him during the night, or the way she tucks her cold toes into his side when they read their novels on the couch.

“Hey.” She startles him out of his thoughts with a soft, unused, sleepy voice. “You okay? You look like you're thinking too hard. Don't strain yourself, babe.” The raspy laughter that pushes out of her throat reminds him of music when it was on radios.

“I'm thinking at normal operating levels, thank you.” Bass whispers to her.

Charlie shifts and wraps her legs around his knees. He pulls her into his side and lifts the covers up over their naked torsos. She takes comfort in the feeling of the warm skin of his chest against her cheek as he breathes, almost thankful to have been woken up by a nightmare just so she could have these stolen moments with him during the night. She can feel her hair being moved around her pillow as he takes little strands between his fingers and twirls it around his index finger.

“We have to tell Miles.” Charlie says without preamble.

His breath catches in his chest at the idea and the possible outcome. It would be the right thing to do. They've been seeing each other exclusively for a year with the entire town none the wiser, except for maybe Blanchard. Bass has a feeling Frank knows exactly what's going on and is just waiting to watch the shit storm take place. She's actually moved out of her studio apartment in the city to live with him in his little house. 

Charlie has integrated a small part of herself into every room of the house. Her boots are always in the living room and her jacket hangs on the back of her chair at the kitchen table. Her side of the bed has an extra pillow for nights when she sits up against the iron rod headboard reading. The bathroom is sometimes littered with her dirty clothes when she forgets to put them in the hamper. In his office he has a drawer full of notes she's left him. Little memos from her uncle. Notes she would leave in his mailbox when he was out of town telling him to let her know as soon as he got back. The very first time she wrote the words “I love you”. It was on a list of groceries he was to pick up on the way home.

Seriously. It read: 

Rope, Bundle of candles, Needles, Apples (don't get the green ones), Bag of potatoes.  
Be home by six.  
I love you.

-Charlie

It was in that moment as he stared down at the little piece of paper at his work desk outside Blanchard's office that he realized he was extremely happy with his life. Even after all the absolutely terrible things he did and endured, he somehow managed to get to a point in his life where he had someone as amazing as Charlie writing down that she loved him and would be there waiting for him when he got home.

Now that Bass knows what her constant company is like he can't imagine living in a house without her presence. Or going through an entire day without having a small meaningless conversation with her. Every single dark, cruel and disgusting part of him feels less consuming and lighter. Charlie will never be able to take away the nightmares or manage to erase his past. But she has found a way to make it easier to live with and has given him a purpose to be a better man. The kind of man she deserves.

“Miles will kill me. There's no way around it. He will probably shoot me on accident at first and then manage to come out of his anger realizing he only meant to bring me a load of pain.” Bass explains. He knows that the second Miles finds out about Charlie shacking up with him he'd better get out of shooting range and as far away from the man as possible. “What if he forces you to leave me?”

That sounds like something over protective uncle/father figure Miles would do. 

“Force me to leave you?” She laughs against his chest and he can hear the humor in her voice, he just doesn't understand how it's funny. “Bass, Miles can't force me to do anything. He's like the only person on earth who recognizes that. He might hate you for a very long time and likely mess your face up. But I'm not with you for your face, so no worries there. If there's anyone to worry about it's my mom.”

“Oh my God. I didn't even think of that. No offense, but your mother is a crazy bitch. Ah! Don't slap me, Charlotte.” Bass grabs at the small hand that just swatted him on the chest hard enough to make a smack reverberate throughout the quiet house. Her hand is still soft despite the years of hard labor, guns, and swordplay. He holds it against his chest and rubs small circles across the top of her knuckles with his thumb. “She'll definitely kill me. Or drive me crazy with paranoia to the point I'll need to kill myself.”

“We could threaten them with my life to spare yours.” She yawns. The moisture of her hot breath on his skin makes him itch to pull her under the covers. He frowns into the crown of her head. She smells like the lemongrass goat's milk soap she made after acquiring a new homestead skill after settling down. Bass could be bias but he thinks it's the most wonderful smell in the entire world. 

“Threaten them with your life? Ho would that play out exactly?” He smiles as her hand manages to escape his grasp to trail soft lines over his beard above his chin and jaw. 

“Romeo and Juliet. You go, I go with you.”

“That is the worst love story in history. Two wimpy kids couldn't get over their teenage hormones and ended up committing a double suicide. How do you even know Shakespeare, by the way?”

“Aaron had the teens in the village read quite a bit. He never wanted our learning to be a limitation. He found us a lot of good books while I grew up. Shakespeare was a challenge though. I think Helen of Troy is the worst love story in the history of love stories.”

“Why is that?” He laughs at her, wondering what kind of student she would have been if she had continued learning in an academic setting. Charlie would probably be a fucking genius, just like her mother. However, unlike her mother, she would probably know better than to wipe out over half of the earth's population in a stupid attempt to impress the D.O.D. 

“Two men fighting over a woman that broke out into a war killing thousands. If she was smart she'd kill the bastards herself and rule over both countries.” Bass laughs quietly. The sound of Charlie's raspy morning voice putting him into a sensation of peace. “Babe? Are you falling asleep on me again?” The feeling of her hands running across his jaw and chest melts him into his pillow.

“Yes, Charlotte. Unless you want to wake me up for something else, I'm going to sleep.”

He's sure she's tucking herself into his side in a measure to make herself more comfortable to sleep until he can feel her hand run down the hard panes of his chest and abs to grab his cock under the blanket. Bass groans into the top of her head as she slowly strokes him. “It's the weekend. I guess we could stay in bed today.” He looks down to see the blanket bouncing up and down with the movements of her hand. “All day. We're staying in bed all day.”

Charlie shoves the covers back and looms over him planting wet kisses all over his neck and chest until he manhandles her by her hair and directs her lips to seal over his. She moans deep in her chest when Bass pulls her hair back to tilt her head up to access her neck. He bites at neck, hard enough to bring some pain, but not enough to make her pull away from him. “I want you to fuck me, babe.”

“I couldn't tell,” he says into her throat. She pulls back and sits down on his stomach, poking him in the side of his ribs to make him jolt. “Okay, I will shut up now.”

He grabs her by the hips and lift her up. Charlie wastes no time centering herself above his cock and slides onto him with a sigh. Bass rolls his eyes into the back of his head. Being inside Charlie is actually the best moments of his life. Sometimes she is too rough and sometimes she is tender and careful, but she always knows the exact way he wants it. She moves her hips in circles, working him all the way in until she can feel him there at her core. The heated coil in her stomach tightens as he twists her nipples. He can feel her wetness seeping out of her cunt and hitting his pelvis as he grinds up into her.

The first time she lifts herself and slams back down onto him fills them both with heat. She places her fists on his chest and he bites his lips as her fingernails dig into his skin every time she lifts up and sinks down onto him. He holds her hand down over his heart and grabs her head to pull her down for the smallest of kisses as she bounces up and down on him trying to relieve herself. The familiar warmth and tightness of her leaves him struggling to not to blow his load inside her.  
More and more she begins to whimper at the sensations until Bass sneaks a hand between their bodies to rub against her clit. Charlie slams her head down on his shoulder, sure to leave a bruise on both of them in a few hours, when she feel the expert motions of his thumb assist in getting her off. Her back arches and she sobs into his neck as the first orgasm hits her with the force of a bullet. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him as she contracts around his cock makes him come inside her with a roaring groan.

She collapses on top of him, curled into his neck. The stickiness of sweat covering their bodies makes him shiver until Charlie reaches down to pull the blanket up over her shoulders to cover them back up. She kisses him tenderly as they catch their breath. 

“Do you want the thistles tea now or later? I can make it if you want.” He can only pant. 

So far, they've been careful. Taking special measures originally used by women of Native American tribes in the Plains Nation before the black out to reduce the chances of pregnancy. Honestly, he's wanted children for the longest time. He just keeps losing them in some form or another. Now, he wants to share the experience of parenthood with Charlie, when ever she's ready for it. She would be the perfect mother. There is no one else besides her for the job. Her compassionate nature in a merciless world has left him speechless with admiration several times. Wishing he could be as sympathetic and understanding as the woman he loves. The strength and loyalty she's shown to him through the years and through numerous deadly situations lets him know they will work through any difficulties down the road. The war is over, everything from here on out is just living each day to the fullest.

“Not anymore,” she whispers into his neck after she manages to catch her breath.

Bass cranes his head down to look at her in his arms. “What does that mean? You're suppose to take it everyday. Unless you're… are you saying you want to have a baby.”

Oh. Oh, holy shit. This is the best news he's heard in forever. He lifts her up the length of his body to smash his lips into hers. His tongue runs along the seam of her lips until she opens to slide her tongue into his mouth and lick at him like a flame.

The sun is making it's way up the skyline and the room is turning to dark gray. It'll be a rainy day in bed. Charlie pushes off his chest and leans up to look down at him. She is undeniably beautiful in the gloomy morning light. Her sweaty hair is swept over her shoulder and her eyes are dark and powerful. 

“No. We need to tell Miles because I'm already pregnant.” Her voice is soft as the sentence breaks the silence of the room. His stomach drops and his eyes cut to the space in between them to peak at her stomach. “The thistle tea isn't very strong herbal remedy and the physician told me if you… do it a lot the chances of conceiving are increased. After I found out a few weeks ago I stopped taking it. I've been trying to find a way to tell you withou- stop that!”

Bass' chest is bouncing up and down as his emotions take over. Charlie can't tell is he's about to laugh or burst out sobbing until she catches the sign of tears pooling in his eyes and running down the sides of his cheeks and into his hair. He can't stop smiling, but he can't stop crying either.

“Stop it, Bass! If you start crying then I'll start crying!” 

“Charlotte, I'm so happy right now.” He admits. His voice cracks as he struggles through his words. “I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Ever.” Bass weeps underneath her with a new sense of happiness and belonging as he palms the tears off his face. Charlie sobs and whimpers above him as warm tears start to run down her face. "Tomorrow, we're going to go tell everyone. The entire town. We'll even stop by Blanchard's to rub it in his face. And then we'll see if Miles and Rachel are home. I love you so much right now I'm willing to risk getting several bullet wounds by the hands of my best friend" He rolls her over and pushes her into the bed with his body. "You have made me the happiest person alive today."

Charlie looks up at him and a smile curls her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him close.

"You make me the happiest person alive everyday, Bass."

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for sweet and tender. Hope I hit the mark!
> 
> Have a wonderful day you extraordinary person, you!
> 
> Update 3/22/15  
> Due to peer pressure this piece will have a Part Two


End file.
